


Experiment

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, lingerie fetish, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a limited knowledge of Midgardian wenches. Time to see what his brother finds in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Lingerie fine". It kinda went downhill from there.

The girl was lying on her bed, her body moving in synch with her moans. Maybe she was shouting, really, but Loki didn't care. He had her where he wanted her. Hands and feet tied, her mouth gagged, her pussy wet and inviting. No one could hear them and Loki liked it that way, when he could try her limits without having to restraint himself. She had called to him this one, all curves and threats. He gave one last sniff to the pair of silky undergarnments she had worn earlier. They smelled of earth and fear. Loki smiled.


End file.
